Rain s Story
by MoonForevQuotes
Summary: Rain is a female smoke grey wolf who lived during the 1926 Yellowstone wolf extinction. Go through Rain s sad story by reading this FanFic!


**This is my first time putting on a story here, so if I did something wrong, please leave a review! Reviews for new characters are very encouraged including, traits, appearance, etc. Let us begin!**

In 1926,

The last packs in Yellowstone were gone.

Rain was one of the few single wolves left.

She was 3 years old.

Parts of her pack were captured.

Some were shot.

Rain was lucky.

This is her story.

**Rain:**

I padded across the valley in Slough Creek by Aspen Heights. I was not always alone. I used to have Karma, Lobo, Echo and Storm. Mom and Dad. Echo was first, shot. Then Storm disappeared. Karma was playing for one second, and was gasping for breaths another. There had been so many weird smells that day. Dad was desperate just like many of the other wolf packs. We heard them howling and yelping more often than usual. Dad was big and strong. He decided to go see if the other packs would like to join and protect each other. We never knew if he did get success, he never came back. Just Mom, Lobo and me. We did not stay at the den anymore. We found a small cave where we would be more safe. Mom was next. She had to leave us alone and quickly go get food for us, down by the the Sandbar Crossing. After it was a while, Lobo and me decided to go look if she was coming. And it was traumatizing. She was laying down by the river, dead. Lobo and me were the only ones left. We did not know what to do. We were starving, so we slowly crept down by the closest carcass we could smell. Lobo tried to mush it up like mom did. We ate tiny bits so we did not choke, the meat not being fully mushed down for us. Lobo was eating, while I looked up at him. I stared at him while he ate. Then a loud piercing shot and we ran. Not any particular direction, we just ran. Another and another. I found a spot to hide, called for Lobo, and looked at where the scary sound was coming from. Birds were calling and fluttering everywhere, scared, like us. It was a human. He was with another who was laughing and pointing at things. I called one last time for Lobo and saw him. His white fur bounced up and down as he ran my direction. Another shot, then a yelp and Lobo fell. I looked over at the hunters, who were distracted and quickly pulled him into the cave. He was panting and gasping. _Lobo…_ I cried, desperate. _Do not leave me, no Lobo, do not leave me. _But I knew he would. I did not blame him. _It is okay, Rain. Live till you are proud of yourself. I know you will not die this way. You are a true survivor and you will live till you are old enough and have filled up your life enough to go to heaven. Goodbye, beloved sister. _I yelped, and howled. I cried the whole night, watching the rain fall down. It always fell when I was sad. When I went into the open and I felt it on me, it made me calm.

I kept on walking across, not knowing where I was going. I looked up at the sky. I felt Lobo looking at me and saying again, _You are a true survivor and you will live till you are old enough and have filled up your life enough to go to heaven. _I quickly looked back down, not wanting to cry for the second time that day.

**2 Months Later:**

It was that day, in spring of 1926, that I found my true wolf love. I had to stay clear of the good den spots and their pups, so I never thought I would find someone. I dipped my muzzle into the water of Old Oxbow. I felt something watching me. At first, I was scared it was another wolf who would kick me outta here. I looked up and all around till I saw a male wolf, it looked as. I could not see it that well, but I saw it, the fairly-sized, normal-looking, grey wolf. I turned my head down to my black front paws. I looked like a Smoke Grey Wolf, but I was a grey wolf too. I had black all over me except for the under part of my muzzle and my stomach. I glanced back up, and saw it still standing there. I am excited to see a wolf, who did not want try to meet me just to get me outta there. I made my way over there. _Hello, my name is Rain._ I said, nervous. It looks like he is nervous that I would kick him outta there too cause he was wagging his tail after I said that. _Hi! Mine is Apollo. _We instantly connected. I talked to him about what happened with the humans, and he said that he never had a pack. He said that he did not know where he came from or anything. _I used to have a friend._ He talked to me as we sar down by a tree in the shade. _His name was Hunter. He was given to God by humans too, shot._ I watched him slowly, I got a closer look at him. As he talked, he had a habit of licking something on his back. He noticed me looking at him doing it and said, _I got it from a bear. A month ago. _He stood up and showed me the scar. It was large and looked exactly like claws.

We spent the rest the day talking about our lives and went to sleep when it got dark.

**End:**

Apollo and Rain had 4 puppies the next spring.

There names were Dakota, after Rain´s mother, Hawk after Rain´s father, Hunter (Apollo´s choice obviously), and Lobo, who ended up being the most inspirational wolf, because of Rain, who lived to be not even 1 year old off of the quote, _You are a true survivor and you will live till you are old enough and have filled up your life enough to go to heaven. _

If Rain and Apollo did not meet, the history of wolves would be different. They might even be extinct.

Rain and Apollo were both true warriors and survivors, Apollo went through a nasty disease, but still lived till 9 years and Rain had to go through one bullet from when she was 5 years, but still lived to 10. (Average wolf age is 6-8 years).

This beautiful story is fiction, the 1926 Yellowstone wolf extinction actually happened, and many wolves suffered there packs death.


End file.
